1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manipulating the exit gas flow in a melting furnace and a melting furnace for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of Background
EP-A1-0,313,902 discloses a method for the separation of toxic, volatile chemical compounds from a mixture of solid particles having a particle size of up to 200 .mu.m. In this method electrostatic filter dust from industrial incineration units, containing noxious pollutants such as, for example, heavy metals and compounds thereof, is heated up to 1350.degree. C. in a melting furnace. The toxic chemical compounds and elements thus vaporizing are removed from the melting furnace via a take-off, condensed and discharged. The non-vaporized residue is successively molten and the melt is discharged continuously or intermittently from the reaction space and caused to solidify. For heating, electric resistance heaters are provided in the gas space of the melting furnace. These heaters are separated from the furnace atmosphere by protective ceramic sheaths.
A disadvantage in this case is that the vaporizing toxic chemical compounds and elements attack and corrode the protective sheaths. This attack takes place to a particular extent in zones which are located in the flow path in the furnace interior.